Packaged article arrangements comprising an article and a package having an electronic circuit are known. Prior art documents describe e.g. that the electronic circuit could be realized as an RFID chip for tracking purposes.
A packaging foil for packaging goods, which packaging foil comprises a multi-layer flexible foil body, where a plurality of layers of a decorative layer system form an electronically controlled display element, by the activation of which optically recognizable information becomes visible is known. It is also known to provide the foil body with an antenna for receiving an alternating electromagnetic field. WO 2009/033662 A1 is a document that is generally concerned with such a packaging foil.
It is a desire to provide a packaged article arrangement that is improved over the known packaged article arrangements.